1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for hanging a space heater. More particularly, the invention relates to a suspension apparatus for hanging space heaters that have a generally circular top cover, wherein the suspension apparatus allows for a reduction in a vertical distance from a supporting means to the space heater versus conventional suspension apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Previous space heater suspension apparatuses have utilized a plurality of chains and/or other suspension means for connection to a hanging support, typically an end of a cable for raising and lowering a group of heaters. The plurality of suspension means is typically affixed to three attachment points on an upper surface of a space heater. A disadvantage of this system is that an individual chain or suspension means must be adjusted independently to level the space heater, and the heater is suspended at a lower position by the effective length of the chains.
The system of the present invention permits elimination of the chains associated with prior systems. The present system utilizes bent rods that are engaged on each end to at least three positions on an upper surface of the space heater. An advantage of the present system is that at least about six inches in extra height added to the space heater by the prior chains and/or rod is reduced to about one inch. The advantage of minimizing the distance to the space heater from a hanging point is that clearance from the bottom of the space heater to the floor is increased. It is particularly important to maximize clearance in a livestock house, such as a modern poultry house, because of the trend towards constructing such houses having low-dropped ceilings. When a poultry house or other structure must be cleaned out, it is beneficial to the grower or operator to have maximum clearance so that the use of equipment such as tractors, trucks, etc., is not restricted by low positions of hanging space heaters which have been raised by cable and winch to their highest position.